


A Life

by sisko66002



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisko66002/pseuds/sisko66002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem was inspired by its subject. You have to read the poem to learn which YYH charecter inspired it. Also on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life

A Life

His red eyes so filled with pain

Show a past that few could survive

Forbidden Child of the Koorime

Cursed One

Labels he has carried since birth

Thrown off the Koorime's floating island

Left for dead in warded blankets

With only his mother's tear

Knowing only that his mother and twin were still alive

A need for vengeance was born that day

Taken in by woodland thieves

Beaten and more for his tears rarer then Hiruiseki

The only source of Kuro-Hiruiseki

The thieves kept it up till Hiei took his vengeance

On that day of blood-shed Hiei was ten

He had to fight often to keep his life

Also to keep his mother's tear

Many demons wanted it

They were drawn to it like moths to the flame

He lost it in battle as it fell into a river

He sought Shigure who gave him a jagan

The cost was great

Hiei had to promise not to reveal himself to his twin sister

But now he could find her and protect her

Now he could find his mother's tear and claim his vengeance

The Koorime were already dead

Still moving but dead on the inside

Pure Koorime have no hearts

They are born only to bear more daughters into the world

His twin was in a way was the only living Koorime and she wasn't there

He followed his sister to the ningenkai

But from there could not find her

When he met a ningen who was once the kitsune, Youko Kurama, a plan was hatched

With the Artifacts of Darkness he could rule all three worlds

Finding his twin would be easy then

The plan did not succeed

He was beaten by a lucky ningen

A born-again Spirit Detective, helped by the kitsune, now turned traitor

Reikei put him on parole and forced him to help that Spirit Detective

Made to help the Spirit Detective who would become his closest friend and ally

The Detective rescued the twin he couldn't

The Detective won all his battles and defeated younger Toguro in the Ankoku Bujutsukai

The detective defeated Sensui, reborn as a youkai after a second death

The Detective became a Demon Lord, ruler of one-third of the Makai

The Detective trusted the Forbidden Child

The kitsune had also become a friend

But the kitsune as a race were known to be crafty and could not be trusted fully

The Kitsune won his battles in the Ankoku Bujutsukai and even defeated the Karasu

The kitsune was a friend only so far as we two demons could understand each other

The kitsune became the heir of the Demon Lord Yomi

There was also the baka

The baka was slow witted, but was a powerful psychic

Not as powerful as the jagan but powerful enough

In the Ankoku Bujutsukai he only defeated the older Toguro

He was the weakest of the Reikei Tentei and only there because he was friend to the Detective

The Reikei Tentei ended

The Forbidden Child had moved on

He became the heir of the Demon Lady Mukuro

This made him Mukuro's general

Yet he was also general to the Detective who had earned his respect and still held his loyalty

Yusuke- the Detective

Kurama- the kitsune who was once Youko Kurama

Kuwabara- the baka

Yukina-the twin

Hiei- if you can't figure it out then you're the baka


End file.
